1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system display presentations, and more particularly to a tablet information handling system display stand with flexible power connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems are built in housings having a variety of configurations, such as a traditional clamshell configuration with an articulating lid, one of several convertible configurations that articulate a lid to a tablet-type of configuration, and a tablet configuration having a fixed display in a planar housing. Clamshell and convertible configurations include hinged portions that support a display in various viewing positions; by comparison, tablet information handling systems typically use a separate stand to hold a display in desired viewing positions. End users typically select portable information handling systems based upon size and processing capability. For example, smaller tablet configurations, such as smartphones sized for use as a handset, offer convenience and ready portability but reduced processing capabilities. By comparison, portable “all-in-one” systems are essentially a tablet with a relatively large housing that offers less portability but has adequate room to include relatively powerful processing capabilities.
Tablet information handling systems have grown in popularity due in part to their convenience, such as the ability to make inputs through a touchscreen display. End users tend to use tablet information handling system touchscreens for performing tasks that have few inputs, such as browsing the Web and reading e-mails, but tend to use separate keyboard peripherals for tasks that call for more inputs, such as composing documents. Generally, end users select tablet information handling systems based on the size of the display included in the planar housing, such as a display to provide adequate-sized images, versus the convenience associated with housings having a smaller size. Generally, end users tend to prefer tablet information handling systems to have as little weight and thickness as possible; however, end users will tend to select larger-sized tablet housings when a tablet is intended to perform more complex processing tasks, such as with a peripheral keyboard and mouse.
When using a tablet information handling system with a peripheral keyboard and mouse, end users sometimes use a display stand or similar device to hold the tablet so that the display is readily viewable. Tablet stands support the tablet information handling system in a viewable position and sometimes include a connector that interfaces the tablet with peripherals, such as keyboard, and with power. For example, a tablet information handling system power cable connector is disposed on a keyboard to accept the tablet information handling system, which is held in a desired viewing position by a support near the connector. As another example, a display stand includes a tablet power connector that secures the tablet information handling system in an elevated position above a desktop. In some instances, a keyboard interfaces with the tablet information handling system through wireless communication, such as Bluetooth. Although, in these examples, the connector typically secures the tablet information handling system in position to prevent the tablet from inadvertently falling, aligning and coupling the tablet information handling system and the connector sometimes presents difficulty to an end user, especially with light-weight, thin tablet systems having low-profile connectors. Similarly, end users often have difficulty removing a tablet from a stand where pulling the tablet out of the connector can lift the stand rather than separate the tablet from the connector. If an end user twists or otherwise places a rotational force on the connector when removing the tablet information handling system from the stand, damage can occur to the tablet and/or the stand.